endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Sanning
Description Robyn is a quite energetic and extroverted young lady. She normally speaks a lot and fast using many times pop culture references in her speech, specially star wars and other geek culture related ones. This seems to help her as many times she convinces either to distract the person she is talking to or convince them to do what she wants. She has showed some amount of either courage or naivety when confronting people like when she came to Vegas and met Stella for the first time, or during the church robbery at a young age in Billings . This last event has left her some mental scares however, has she is able to play the piano but has not done it since then . Since then someone has sent her the music of Pathétique to serve her as a warning or just to torture her. After she moved with her mother she discovered of an existence of a secret sister. Meeting her became one of the big goals of her life. She managed to fulfill this goal in Las Vegas where after inviting Stella to her room , she revealed who she was . Stella would have a violent reaction against her at the beginning, but would later invite her over , to which Robyn would gladly accept , and even bring some presents. She has since then been with Stella , even when she went over to Pasadena and has acted as means to try and get Stella and Angela to meet . Timeline Youth (Unknown date) *Sad Sad Sad - This is a shared page from Robyn's diary when she was little, talking about a secret sister, Sofia. Angela replied on that blog page asking Stella to give her a chance. 2000 *Piano Recital - A vague article about a mother daughter near Billings Montana involved in a robbery - while no names are used, there is a potential this is Angela and Robyn - interesting oddity this article states money was stolen the next article mentions the police able to move in, so was the money stolen and the criminals got away?????? It is confirmed by Robyn in the video Pathétique she was the little girl. July 23 2000 was the article date. *Jedi Mind Trick - continues the discussion with an "eyewitness" account of how the young girl seemed to "stupefy" the bank robbers as she asked question after question in rapid fire, distracting the criminals so the police could move in. 2015 *Mashed Potatoes - we see Robyn at the Las Vegas Endgame party asking Stella to sign a copy of a movie, Close Encounters, a reference to a post Stella made, and a nod that Robyn has been following to some degree Stella's blog. *Bitter Enemies - later, after the party, Stella stops by the suite where Robyn is staying (a very swanky suite, which Robyn seems to indicate she sweet-talked her way into) - Robyn is jubilant/hyper-excited and tells Stella she is her half sister. She tries to "be friends", but Stella leaves calling her dumb, saying she will contact Robyn when it is safe. She reacts strongly to be called dumb. *Murdering My Turtle - Stella's reaches out to Robyn to meet with her after the events in Vegas. *Giving You a Heads Up - a quick video in response to Stella's Video . Robyn is driving from her home to see Stella. She drove 12 hours straight listening to audiobooks such as Adam Sandler reading Anna Karenina She drives a little reckless it seems (mention of being tired and also that the speed limit would take her 6 hours but she’ll be to Stella’s in 4 hour). *Rick James Funky - Robyn comes to visit. She brings food (including octopus, bok choy and maybe noodles and ice cream) and a housewarming gift, a turtle. She knows about a minimalist artists Frank Stella and Gone with the Wind. She reveals that Angela is afraid to leave the house and tells that once she left for a weekend and came back to tarps nailed over the windows. She asserts once more that Piotr did not kill himself. Stella sees Piotr as being unfaithful and selfish and that Angela was some groupie and considers him the monster in things. *Pathétique - Robyn is still visiting Stella and we learn she could play the piano and that at a recital she and her mother were taken hostage (confirming the two earlier newspaper articles were about them). Someone, potentially Wayland/Pramik has used the song Robyn was playing during the recital (Pathétique, second movement, Beethoven) to taunt her. Five years after the recital she got a voice-mail with just that song playing. The date on the articles about the recital was 2000. So, assuming she was born in 1992 (as her father died in 1992 and could not have fathered her after), that would make her about 8 in 2000 and then about 13 when she got the voice-mail. *Robyn's Excellent Adventure - Robyn joins Stella in her day in Pasadena *We Take You Alive or... - She is with Stella in Pasadena when Pinstripe gets taken away *Really Aggressive Human - After a long discussion about Angela's video, Robyn convinces Stella in meeting her. *Too Many Variables - Stella backs away of meeting with Angela after seeing the doll video. Robyn makes her see that Angela is just a victim like her and that Angela is what Stella ends referring to as "Stella 1.0" *Mistrust of Authorities - referred to in Angela’s Therapy session notes *Whatever It Takes (Robyn blog) - Robyn defends her mother therapy methods with dolls *Hesitant - Angela's reply to Robyn's previous defense of the her doll video *Instagram - Stella sent her to Austin, Texas to visit the University of Texas at Austin library to look at some of the books donated by E. Pramik and written by James Hawken (the name of the medical investigator that examined Piotr's suicide). Robyn shared photos during her road trip on her Instagram account. *Some Sort of Forest - She has a dream that seems to be a vision of the training of the Mu player Chiyoko Takeda . Extra Notes *She drinks coffee. Depending on the quantities it might explain her amounts of energy. *She also drinks Red Bull. *It is unknown if her convincing people by talking to them skill is just natural or if there is something else behind it. *It is unknown why she has choose only now to present herself to Stella *She is played by actress Melia Renee Images Jedimindtrick.jpg|Church Robbery in 2000|link=Jedi Mind Trick Pianorecital.jpg|Church Robbery in 2000|link=Piano Recital Sadsadsad.jpg|The secret Sister discovery|link=Sad Sad Sad Robyn.png|First appearance of Robyn|link=Mashed Potatoes bitterenemiesfeat.png|The first time Robyn introduces herself as Stella's sister|link=Bitter Enemies rickjamesfunky.jpeg|Robyn gives Stella a pet turtle|link=Rick James Funky givingyouaheadsupfeat.jpeg|Warning Stella she is on her way to visit her|link=Giving You a Heads Up robynsexcellentfeat.jpg|Her day in Pasadena|link=Robyn's Excellent Adventure robyn_pasadena.jpg|Robyn in Pasadena |link=https://plus.google.com/+JoePhilley/posts/QNqehboioLL Videos category=Robyn Sanning category=video Other docs category=Robyn Sanning notcategory=video Instagram Feed Robyninstagram Category:Character Category:Robyn Sanning